Onteen
Onteen are one of the many races to visit Babylon 5. As of 2258, the Onteen had no Ambassador assigned to B5.Believers History One of the Younger Races, the Onteen had little influence in galactic affairs at the dawn of the Third Age. Their race and homeworld were not considered strategically important by the Narn Regime, the Centauri Republic, or anyone else. As of 2258, they did not even have an ambassador or other representative on Babylon 5, though by 2260 this had changed.The Long Night Biology Onteen are oviparous, meaning they do not give birth to live young but lay eggs that incubate and later hatch. Onteen hatchlings, though able to free themselves and crawl out of their egg at birth are still very vulnerable and small enough to fit into the cradled hands of an average humanoid. Onteen blood appears white when bled.TKO Onteen have a series of internal air bladders that can become blocked as a result of infection or as a reaction to injury. This is not an uncommon ailment and is apparently one shared by the "food animals" of Thalatine. Culture and Religion thumb|the Lamuda At least one Onteen faith refer to themselves as the "Children of Time", believing that those born of the egg are the Chosen of God. This faith centers around the worship of the "Great Egg" and involves belief in concepts they refer to as the Great Journey and the Great Song. The teachings of this faith are recorded in a series of sacred scrolls that contain parables intended to inspire faith and reinforce cultural values. Of particular note is the Parable of the 7th Declination in the Scroll of Herrel, in which Herrel makes his final vow of commitment to family honor. Such teachings are considered to be sacrosanct and it is forbidden to speak of them to those not Born of the Egg. thumb|The "Great Journey" ritual The Children of Time have a very strict religious prohibition against puncturing the body, believing that the soul will escape the body and allow a demon to take its place. If this happens then the individual is either cast out or ritually put to death, an act that is considered to be an act of mercy freeing the body from its misery. Public displays of emotion are frowned upon. The Children of Time are not meant to speak with certainty about the future, because what is written in the fabric of time cannot be known until it happens. Onteen have been known to be uncomfortable with egg-eating species, such as humans. Glossary of Onteen Terminology * Children of Time: The label given to a particular sect of Onteen belief. * The Egg: The focus of worship for the "Children of Time" and is often invoked by name. e.g. "In the name of the Egg, and the Nest in which it resides." * Scroll of Herrel: One of the Children of Time's sacred scrolls. * Lamuda: A traveling robe worn by those going on great journeys, usually taking the form of physical death. Notable Individuals * Gyor * M'Ola * Tharg * Shon * Herrel References Other Sources * Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) Category: Races Category:Onteen